Jaclyn Schultz
| place=6th | challenges=4 | votesagainst=4 | days=14 }} Jaclyn Schultz is a contestant from Ovivor: Bali. Jaclyn is notable for not doing anything at challenges besides clutching her breasts, but then randomly attacking people at Tribal Council, as well as idoling herself out. Ovivor: Bali In the first episode, "Master of Stealth and Disguise," Jaclyn emerged from the boat gripping her breasts and putting her butt in front of the camera. During the challenge, she confidently exclaimed that their tribe would be absent from tribal, just like her missing uterus. When Steve spoke about the things missing in the world of Minecraft, Jaclyn used this opportunity to mention her missing uterus. After the challenge, Jaclyn was able to find the Hidden Immunity Idol on her first guess. In the second episode, "Missing Just Like My Uterus," Jaclyn scored most of Kuta's points, but that wasn't enough to win the challenge. At Tribal Council, she entered with her breasts clutching her torch. She then compared their immunity loss to not having a child. Before everyone was allowed to vote, Jaclyn loudly asked at Tribal who she should vote for. She then exclaimed that she was voting for Darek. Her reasoning being that Darek made fun of her uterus, and she didn't like him because of this. When Darek denied making fun of her missing uterus, she aggressively defended her original statement, despite not being able to provide a specific time. She sat fiercly as everyone voted one-by-one. Hope tried to get Jaclyn to vote with her, but accidentally offended her missing uterus. Before the votes were read, Jaclyn stood up and remarked that she may be missing a uterus, but not an idol. She shockingly played an idol on Darek, her justification being that Steve called her flat-chested, which was more offensive than Darek insulting her missing uterus. She kept her vote the same in the re-vote, and clutched her breasts throughout the purple rock tiebreaker. When Steve drew the purple rock, she openly mocked him, asking if she was still flat-chested. At the next immunity challenge, Jaclyn asked MagicConch if she would ever regain her missing uterus. When Hope told Jaclyn that her fiesty red aura was beginning to show, Jaclyn was confused, and asked if this meant she was going to start her menstrual cycle soon. Jaclyn also called the host out for belittling her lack of a uterus. Despite getting a vote at the fourth Tribal Council, it was not enough to send her home. When the two tribes merged, Jaclyn asked Chuckles if he stole her uterus. She wore her new green buff as a top, and named the tribe "Rahim," Indonesian for "womb." When the tribes were instructed to sit down, as it was a Double Tribal Council, Jaclyn gripped her boobs tighter in anxiety. She easily won the Individual Immunity Challenge, and kept her necklace, causing her to break down and cry. She expressed that everyone has thought of her as a barbie all her life, despite not being a dumb blonde and being unable to have children. She declared that everyone judges her on her beauty, and finished off her rant by revealing her vote for Kim. Her justification being that Kim is a jealous, mean girl. Despite comparing her lack of a uterus to her lack of friends, she was very visibly angry when Liam brought up the same thing. After Tribal Council, Jaclyn attacked Liam for making fun of her missing uterus. She confidently walked into the challenge clutching her breasts, noticeably empowered by her back-to-back challenge wins. At the auction, Jaclyn purchased a Hidden Immunity idol clue for $380, believing that she had a better shot at finding the idol than winning immunity for the third straight time. She emotionally embraced with her fiancé, Jon Misch, when he came out to greet her in a family visit. She explained to him her position in the game, and how everyone hated her. She then added that she may not have a uterus, but at least she has him. As expected, she did not win immunity, but luckily was able to find her second idol of the season. She proceeded to attack Liam at Tribal Council, using his advantage in the next challenge as a reason to vote him out. When the host asked for idols, Jaclyn stood up and shockingly played her idol on Chuckles instead. This move greatly backfired when she was actually the target, not Chuckles. With three votes against her, Jaclyn's torch was snuffed that night, along with her hopes of making it to the end. Despite her incorrect idol play on Chuckles, she voted for him in the end. Voting History Category:Contestants Category:Ovivor: Bali Category:Bali Contestants